In a known profiled seal of this type (described in International Patent Application WO 01/21425 A1 in the name of the present applicant) a metal support rail is used, with which the retaining elements are constructed in one piece. The material of the support rail disposed adjacent to these mounting areas in the longitudinal direction must be removed in some way, e.g. stamped out. This leads to undesirable waste of the material of the support rail.
From German Patent Publication No. DE 43 14 191 C1 in the name of the present applicant it is known per se to produce a composite profile from plastics and elastomers which are chemically bonded to one another.